


Give Em Somethin' To Talk About, Panty

by dadstiel-n-sammy (superpotterlock93)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choking, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Feb 16 Entry, Felching, Hell Prison, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, Imprisoned Winchesters, Lucifer Possessing Castiel, Lucifer as King of Hell, Multi, Name-Calling, Panty Kink, Praise Kink, Rimming, Season 11, Sentient sex toys, Seriously The Plug Is An Asshole And This Tag Is Now A Pun, Sibling Incest, Snobby Sex Toys, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpotterlock93/pseuds/dadstiel-n-sammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While imprisoned in Hell, Dean likes to collect a few contraband toys and underwear. His latest acquisition has a tale to tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Em Somethin' To Talk About, Panty

‘Like a prison’ is what people say to describe being in a horrible place. ‘Like hell’ is what people say to describe a horrible situation. Dean didn’t quite know how people described being in a prison in hell. He did, however, know how to make a bad situation a little better. And with that thought, he smiled and stuffed his new panties into the hidden cubby he’d found in his cell wall.

These panties were a beautiful pair. They were soft lace, baby pink boy shorts. They were big enough to house a grown man in all of his delicate places yet small enough to apply the best kind of pressure. There was not nearly enough material to cover the ass, but Dean liked that they exposed a little skin when he wore them. He liked the drag of harsh fabric against his skin. It was like a secret reminder of what he wore under his uniform. They hung too low for anyone to spot them over the waistband of his pants when he bent over. The bow sewn in just above his cock was tiny and white with pink polka dots scattered across it.

All in all, Dean already loved them. And so did Sam. And so did Lucifer.

The panty, sentient as many inanimate objects in a Hell’s prison are cursed to be, was positively buzzing with excitement. Up until two days ago, it had spent its days in a boutique. Up until a day ago, it was being smuggled into Hell’s prison system along with other contraband. And as for today? Today it had its first great story to tell.

Inside the dark cubby, the panty could barely make out its new roommates. There were two small bottles of lube stashed in one corner whispering to each other. There was an obnoxiously purple plug lazing around in another corner. The two vibrators were pressed against each other, quietly buzzing away. The lube bottles didn’t seem bothered by the sex toys having sex just inches away from them. The plug appeared highly entertained.

“You’re new,” the plug finally pulled its attention from the playing toys, “When did you come in?”

“Less than a minute ago,” the panty huffed, “How did you miss that?”

“I didn’t, you dumbass. I meant when did you get into the prison?”

“Oh,” and it was a wonder that this could make the panty blush when the gyrating vibrators hadn’t.

“So?” the plug pressed.

“A few hours ago I think. I came in with a lot of stuff, but I got snatched up pretty fast.”

As if sensing the pride of the panty, one of the lube bottles gave a derisive snort. “Don’t feel too special,” it quipped, “Dean couldn’t have liked you that much if he’s not wearing you.”

The second lube bottle agreed, “He hasn’t even shown you off yet. Brand new and not a come stain in sight.” And that earned a ripple of laughter throughout the cubby. “Look at Thong over there,” the butt plug said, “It was shown off and used so much yesterday that I doubt laundry day will save it.”

The panty turned to Thong. It was a red scrap of material that had seen much better days. The panty sagged a little at the thought that it might look like that one day; crusted over with day old cherry lube and multiple loads of come. At the same time, the panty didn’t like that the others thought they were better than it.

“If you must know, I’ve seen plenty of action today and Dean’s only had me for a few hours,” the panty bragged, “He tried me on as soon as he got the chance. Took me for a test drive and everything.” The flavorless lube shared a dubious glance with the cherry lube. “I’m not lying. I saw every single thing he did,” the panty insisted.

“If you saw everything,” the plug said, “then prove it. Tell us what happened.” And though the panty knew it was being baited, it liked the attention the others now gave it. It proudly puffed up its lace and told its tale.

The panty was new to all of this stuff. It had never been smuggled into anywhere and it certainly had never been sold in such a seedy place.

Hell was hot and there had been too many people running their grubby fingers all over it at the sale. It hated hell. It hated prison. It hated these sweaty demons all passing it from one hand to the next in the corner of an abandoned cell block.

Of all the prisoners in all of hell, it hadn’t dreamed that it would go home with the handsome man with the slim hips and toned thighs. The panty was used to women picking it up and holding it to their hips. It had never touched bare skin before.

Dean’s had been sweat damp and fire warm from months trapped in Hell. His ass was full and round when the panty slid over his thighs. His cock was soft when the panty settled on his hips, his balls a nice weight. The panty liked being worn by a man more than it expected.

When Dean hid him under a pair of prison pants, the panty had no complaints. It expected as much after all. Panties were meant to be hidden.

It was surprised when mere minutes later, the pants were lowered and pooled around Dean’s ankles. Two other men were in the room – a tall one with gorgeous brown hair and another with the astonishingly blue eyes.

The panty could feel Dean trembling under the gaze of the blue eyed man sitting upon a throne. No matter the brave face Dean put on, he was at least a little scared of him. The tall man avoided Dean’s gaze. He instead focused on fanning the King of Hell.

“How long do I need to stand like this, Lucifer?” Dean asked.

“Until my curiosity is satisfied, Winchester,” he replied, “You have a fascinating effect on my dear brother Castiel it would seem.”

“Cas?” Dean flushed under Lucifer’s slow smile, “What’s he got to do with this?”

“He had the funniest reaction when I got the news that someone sighted you sneaking off to try on… _that_.”

Dean, if it was possible, turned pinker around the ears. It didn’t seem to help when Lucifer’s eyes roved over the panty and the half hard cock barely concealed inside it.

“Did you know about your brother’s panty fetish, Sam?” Lucifer turned to him. Sam said nothing in return. “I’ll take that as a yes,” Lucifer beamed at the Winchesters in turn. “I wonder if Castiel knew too. I wonder how he felt about his Righteous Man secretly strutting around in ladies’ underwear.”

Dean’s jaw clenched in what could be read as anger but there was humiliation in the downturn of his eyes. It was there in the spreading blush. And, on a different note, it was there in his parted thighs and the pulsing cock stretching against the lace.

Lucifer leaned toward Sam. “Have you ever seen your brother up close when he dresses like this? Pink lace,” Lucifer tsked, “Is it a panty kink or a material kink, I wonder?” Dean squirmed under the taunting, his dick growing fuller under the disdain and scrutiny. “Castiel is not enjoying me enjoying you, it would seem. Curiouser and curiouser.”

Dean’s fingers curled against his skin. He clearly did not like getting aroused by a situation like this but it couldn’t be helped.

It especially did not help when Lucifer’s words dropped an octave in Cas’s voice when he asked, “I wonder how soft it feels?” The question was to no one in particular, but Sam swallowed hard and stole a glance at his brother. Dean stood there wearing a defiant glare, a growing blush, a straining erection and pink panties with his white tee. No one missed the way Sam’s eyes took Dean in. Not Lucifer, not Castiel, not Dean and certainly not the panty.

“Go see how soft it is, Sam,” Lucifer murmured. It was a quiet order but the archangel kept a steady eye on the man. Sam, on the other hand, did not need to be told twice one way or another.

Dean didn’t look him in the eyes when he approached. He stiffened a fraction when Sam disappeared behind his back. He flinched when his brother’s finger traced the slope of lace curved around one ass cheek, skin brushing against skin. A calloused palm ran across his lower back and over the swell of lingerie and warm skin.

“Dean–,” his voice sounded gravel rough.

“It’s okay,” Dean whispered, “We’ve done this before.”

“We’ve never had an audience,” Sam countered.

“No,” Dean glanced up at Lucifer and his cock twitched against the panty, “No we haven’t.”

“I’m not sure if that erection means you’re interested in me, you enjoy the embarrassment, you’re an exhibitionist, or you return dear Castiel’s feelings.”

“…what do you mean return?”

Lucifer didn’t respond, eyes on Sam. “So tell me. Is it soft?” he asked. Sam stilled his hand and returned it to his side. He nodded, “Yes.” Dean shifted under the strain of his erection pressed flushed against the panty, a damp spot forming.

“I see,” Lucifer rose to his feet. He made his way over the boys looking more curious than anything else.

Sam stiffened when Lucifer neared. That didn’t stop him from leaning into the touch when fingers carded through his hair. “I don’t typically say this about mud monkeys but you two are surprisingly beautiful,” he searched the hazel eyes looking back at him, “You in particular, Sam. Or perhaps I’m biased because you’re my true vessel.”

“I was always your favorite,” Sam said.

“…you are not wrong about that.”

Dean watched on as he pulled Sam into a kiss that was as gentle as it was filled with bruising intent. Dean, though he knew it was Lucifer wearing Cas, couldn’t tear his eyes away from those lips. They looked as soft as they always had. Lucifer was observant enough to notice and almost preened under the attention.

“On your hands and knees, Dean.”

“Excuse me?”

“Quit the bravado,” Lucifer stalked around the pair, “Get on your hands and knees and let your brother prep you.”

The panty felt the twitch of interest just before Lucifer dragged a finger around the outline of Dean’s erection. “Unless this isn’t what you want of course. No one will judge you aside from me,” Lucifer met Dean’s eyes, “So is this something you don’t want?”

There was a half second hesitation before Dean sank onto his hands and knees. Lucifer ran a thumb across his cheek, “Is he always such a good boy, Sam?” Sam accepted the lube that was passed his way and sat on the floor behind his brother. “Not always,” was all he said while removing the panty.

“Let me see then. Work him open.”

Sam gave no warning when he first flicked a tongue into his brother. Dean gave a soft moan and Sam had no apologies to give. He simply licked deeper, firmer, with far more enthusiasm than anyone would expect from such a quiet man.

Fingers were pressed hard into Dean’s thighs and the sounds Sam made were more obscene than anything Dean could manage. He licked and slurped and kissed, not at all gentle about it.

The warning was so fast that Dean startled when the first lubed finger slipped inside him. Within minutes he was pressing back against it, seeking more. Dean’s eyes were squeezed shut and his chest flushed. Sam knew that was the sign to add a second finger and a little more lube. Dean licked his lips and breathed through the stretch.

Lucifer stared at his face, transfixed. He undid his belt – Cas’s belt. Dean watched as his pants lowered to reveal a cock as hard as his own. Dean licked his lips again, raising his gaze to meet bright blue.

“You know I’m not him but you want me anyway, don’t you?” he taunted. Dean’s lips parted in response but he didn’t say a thing.

Lucifer smiled, “Dean Winchester, you’re a greedier slut than I ever gave you credit for.” Dean gave a low moan at that, pushing back onto Sam’s fingers and mouth. It took a couple more minutes before he was ready for a third finger but by then he was begging, “C’mon please, Sammy, _please_.”

Lucifer took Dean by the face and fed him his cock, guiding it into his mouth inch by inch. It was a perfect distraction even as he fell apart on his brother’s mouth and fingers.

Lucifer’s eyes widened when Dean sucked him down deeper. He worked his throat around him, cheeks hollowed, mouth warm and wet. He was messy and sloppy and as enthusiastic as his brother, if not more gentle.

When Sam slid into him, he spread Dean’s ass so that he could watch the way his cock disappeared one tight ring of muscle after another. Sam smoothed a hand down Dean’s side in an attempt to calm him.

Dean needed a moment to get used to the size. It didn’t take long however because all it took was one impatient shimmy. That was all the encouragement Sam needed.

His hips snapped against Dean’s ass with such force that Lucifer paused to look at him. “Well well well. And to think I’d pegged Sammy as the gentle one in bed,” he said with wonder filtering into his usually snide voice. Sam’s huff was almost as good an ‘oh please’ as Dean choking around his dick was a good ‘as if’.

Sam was incredible to watch in motion. The man’s stamina did not pause once. He was relentless. He kept up a punishing, brutal pace. That didn’t mean he wasn’t passionate with it. He touched Dean like he didn’t want to let him go. He was always impressed that Dean took it so well. Lucifer wrapped a hand around Dean’s throat, enjoying the way his eyes darkened at that.

“If dad could see you now,” Lucifer murmured, “The Righteous Man swallowing down my cock while my vessel plows his ass into next week. What I wouldn’t give to see the look on his face.”

Dean pulled his mouth away, lips bruised red. It didn’t stop him from taunting, “You thinking about your father right now? And I thought I had daddy issues.” Lucifer’s hand tightened around his throat in much less friendly way than it had before. “Your brother just rimmed you half to tears. I think you win on the daddy issues front.”

Dean was no longer paying attention however. He swore low and grabbed hold of Lucifer’s thigh. “Shit. Yeah, Sam just like that.” Lucifer peered over to see Sam’s hand moving with purpose almost as if he was adding a finger to Dean’s already filled hole. His eyes dropped to Dean and back to Sam realizing that that was exactly what was happening.

“Do you think if Sam prepped you enough, you’d be able to fit us both inside you?” Lucifer tipped his head to one side.

“We’ve done that with toys before, but…” Dean glanced over his shoulder, “I guess. Maybe.”

Sam pulled out of Dean and lay on his back. It was a prompt that Dean followed without question. Lucifer watched as Dean climbed on top and sank down on Sam’s cock, looking smug and fucking imperious about the whole thing. The panty had been in awe.

Lucifer was left to help stretch Dean further. It couldn’t have been too comfortable doing it like this but Dean didn’t complain once. In fact he seemed to enjoy it if the way he rode Sam cock and Lucifer’s fingers was anything to go by.

It took longer than he’d like, but Lucifer was eventually free to slide home. “You are incredibly tight, Dean,” he gasped, “Damn, Sam. You feel amazing.”

“You too. _Shit,_ you too.”

Sam was already moving his hips in tiny motions, his cock dragging against Lucifer’s. Sam had his arms wrapped tight around his brother, fingers grasping at his hair. “You good, Dean?” he asked. All he got was a tight moan in response.

The two elder men moved in tandem inside Dean. Sam gripped him close while Lucifer bit bruises against his pulse. The panty could spot lube dripping out of Dean’s hole, the noises in the throne room absolutely filthy.

Dean couldn’t quite figure out who was hitting his prostate but he was sure he was babbling because of it. He was caught between Sam telling him how good he was being and how well he took them, and then Lucifer reminding him of what a dirty slut he was being – in Cas’s voice no less.

Dean groaned under the strain. His dick rubbed against Sam’s belly through sweat and precome and it was the best kind of friction Dean could ask for. Everything felt like too much and yet not enough somehow. His body trembled under the oncoming orgasm and he clenched around the two men as he rode it out. It was all they needed to get dragged into their own.

The panty watched on as its new owner’s puffy hole dripped come and lube down his thighs. His partners then took turns slurping it all up, licking at his thighs and hole all the while as he shivered through the aftershocks of his orgasm. Lucifer then had the panty cleaned up with grace, stuffed it in Dean’s pocket and sent him off commando.

The cubby was in silence now. Even Thong was up and paying attention. They’d all played with Sam before but Lucifer was new. All of the toys gathered around with a bunch of questions. Everyone but the butt plug that is. It stayed against the far wall eavesdropping the whole time, refusing to let the panty have its moment. _What an asshole_ , thought the panty.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is an entry for http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/139223381150/fancythingsandgossamerwings-angrysouffle
> 
> Damn shame this fic is in Panty's POV kind of. I could really get into their heads. This could have actually been hot if I could get into their head and emotions more. Damn shame.


End file.
